


Notice me Senpai

by themainsqueeze



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anime, Carlos hair, Carlos is a Dork, Carlos is an anime nerd, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themainsqueeze/pseuds/themainsqueeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil ignores Carlos, so Carlos brings out his inner dork and makes anime jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notice me Senpai

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of rewatching Ouran High School Host Club all morning. I'm so sorry.

Rainy days in Night Vale were a blessing. The town would be mandated to stay in their homes all day, which Cecil was particularly pleased with, he was happy to stay inside with his perfect scientist all day.

However he was ready to rethink that happiness because at the present time his scientist was being particularly annoying.

“Cecil! Hey Cecil! Cecil! I know you can hear me quit ignoring me. Just let me cut my hair a little bit. Please! Just a trim.” Carlos pleaded at Cecil, who turned away from him.

“Cecilll.” He whined. “Notice me, Cecil Senpai!!!” He laughed at himself, knowing Cecil wouldn’t catch the joke.

Cecil glared. “Using your dorky jokes that I don't understand isn’t going to get you out of this, mister.”

“But Senpai, all I want is your forgiveness. If only I had a bunch of roses in the background behind me… it would be so much more convincing, my love.” Carlos grinned.

“You aren't making any sense.” Cecil tsked.

 

“Anime, Cecil. Google it while I cut my hair.” Carlos said as he rushed to lock himself in the bathroom before the radio host could stop him.

* * *

 

Carlos came out of the bathroom to Cecil sprawled on the sofa, with about fifteen tabs open on the internet browser of his laptop.

“You’re nothing but thorough.” Carlos chuckled.

 

“I’m a journalist at heart, besides. I want to understand the jokes that make your insufferably cute face light up.” Cecil looked away from his computer. “Your hair looks awful, love.”

Carlos rolled his eyes. “It’ll grow back, Cecil.”

 

“I think you mean it’ll grow back _Senpai_.” Cecil grinned. “Carlos-chan.”

Carlos let out a hearty laugh. “I’m impressed. What else did you learn?”

“That you should really invest yourself in other things besides these pointless cartoons.”

 

“Ouch. Someone’s hateful. What did I ever do to deserve your hate, Senpai?” Carlos moved Cecil’s legs over so he could sit on the edge of the couch. “Was it the way I cut my hair? You know main characters always have ridiculous hair cuts.”

“Well then maybe I can get used to it.” Cecil mumbled. “Anyways, it’s not worth moping around when there’s this wonderful weather keeping us indoors! Come on Carlos-chan. Let’s watch some of your silly shows. Which do you recommend?”

“I’ll start you off with something more romantic, let’s watch Ouran High School Host Club.”

“Host Club, what’s that?”

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Carlos laughed as he put the show on, and joined Cecil in a more comfortable position on the couch, snuggling into his neck. “I love you, Senpai.”

 **  
**Cecil rolled his eyes. “I love you too, Carlos-chan.”


End file.
